Miradas
by faby-nan
Summary: "Una mirada esconde tanto. ¿Dime qué esconde la tuya Seis? ¿Y la de Callan?" Drabbles. One-sided Seis/Rex, Calliday, Holix implícito.
1. Seis

_**Disclaimer:**__ Generador Rex no me pertenece, es de Man of Action._

_**Advertencias: **__Posible OoC._

_**Fandom:**__ Generador Rex._

_**Pareja:**__ SeisxRex y algo de SeisxHoliday (Holix) impl__í__cito. _

_**Autora: **__Faby-nan_

_**Palabras:**__ 351._

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Bueno, esto se compone de dos drabbles, solo este tiene slash, el otro es completa y totalmente hetero, pero igual est__á__ relacionado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seis<strong>_

No puedes dejar de mirarlo, y lo sabes. Por eso te ocultas tras esas gafas oscuras. Porque temes que detecte la forma en que lo miras, ese fuego en tus ojos.

Porque él te ve como un modelo a seguir, casi con admiración, como un niño miraría a su padre, porque eres lo más cercano que tiene a uno.

Pero en cambio tú, lo miras de manera totalmente distinta. Embelesado, te mueres por probar esos labios y cada vez te resulta más difícil controlarte.

Y duele, porque sabes que jamás te mirará de la misma forma en que tú le miras. Y nunca te querrá como tú lo quieres.

Y sabes que ella esta consciente de todo, porque Holiday vio nacer ese sentimiento, por eso ocultas tu mirada de todos, excepto de ella, porque es la única que puede ver tras esas gafas oscuras.

¿Cuánto más seguirás ocultándote tras esas gafas Seis?

¿Cuándo entenderás que Rex no te ama?

¿Qué jamás te verá como otra cosa?

Y detestas que Rex sea tan coqueto, porque te carcomen los celos. Porque es tan jodidamente encantador.

Porque esa personalidad te enloquece, al igual que su sonrisa. Y es que se parece tanto a ti y a la vez es tan diferente. Tan lleno de esperanza, de anhelos, de vida. Tan parecido a lo que fuiste una vez.

Lo amas, Seis, aunque te rehúses a aceptarlo, por eso lo miras como Holiday te mira a ti.

¿Y sabes que es lo más doloroso?

Que podrías ser feliz con ella, que ella podría darte todo lo que deseas, que es aquella persona con la que soñaste toda tu vida. Pero aun así, no puedes amarla.

Por eso te escondes tras esa máscara, porque eso representan tus anteojos, porque tienes miedo. Miedo de aceptar lo que sientes, miedo de herir a Holiday, más de lo que lo has hecho ya, pero sobretodo miedo de que Rex vea tras la máscara.

De que descubra tus sentimientos. De que te rechacé. Y es que esconderte es lo mejor que puedes hacer para que no se aleje de ti.

* * *

><p><em>Si alguien se animó a leer hasta aquí, muchas gracias :D<em>


	2. Callan

_**Disclaimer:**__ Generador Rex no me pertenece, es de Man of Action._

_**Advertencias: **__Posible OoC._

_**Fandom:**__ Generador Rex._

_**Pareja:**__ CallanxHoliday (Calliday) y algo de SeisxHoliday (Holix) impl__í__cito. _

_**Autora: **__Faby-nan_

_**Palabras:**__ 283_

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Pido una disculpa enorme si Callan est__á__ muy OoC o muy idealizado, no sé como haya quedado, ya que ten__ía demasiado tiempo sin escribir algo que no fuera slash__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callan<strong>_

Solo quieres un lugar en su corazón, aunque sea un pequeño hueco, pero no hay lugar para ti en el. Ni un pequeño espacio. Ella no tiene nada para ti, y aún así…

Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que te miré, aunque sea un segundo. Adorarías verte reflejado en esos ojos aunque sea un miserable instante. Pero sabes que no puedes, porque su mirada siempre esta fija en él.

Esa persona siempre se refleja en sus ojos. Ese sujeto siempre ocupa su corazón.

Desearías ocupar su lugar, desearías ser tu quien se oculta tras esas gafas oscuras. Realmente lo deseas, pero no puedes.

Así como tampoco puedes hacer que esa persona la ame. No puedes hacer nada.

Ni siquiera deshacerte de esa frustración que la invade, porque sabe que no puede competir, que es inútil competir por el amor de esa persona.

Es irritante, detestas sentirte así de inútil, de impotente.

Por eso la miras, la miras como desearías que ella te mirará. Como sabes que nunca lo hará.

Porque ella lo ama a él. Y a veces desearías poder odiarlo, pero por más que lo intentas te resulta imposible.

Y desearías poder arrancarle a ese sujeto del corazón, pero es absurdo tan solo el pensarlo, Callan.

Y te frustra, porque tu no necesitas esconderte tras unos anteojos para mirarla con amor, lo darías todo con tal de verla feliz.

Con solo verla sonreír, pero no puedes hacer nada más que mirarla.

Porque esa mujer es única, Holiday es única, por eso no puedes evitar mirarla, porque lo sabes, esa mujer cautivadora te ha enamorado.

Y aunque nunca vaya a haber lugar en su corazón para ti, tú no puedes evitar amarla.

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta aquí. <em>_¿A alguien aparte de mí le gusta el Calliday?_

_¡Gracias por leer ;3! _


End file.
